The New Student (Season 1)
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: A new student arrives for his first year at Keaton School of the Arts. He befriends a certain female student with a beanie and he's about to fall in love with her. Takes place in the first season.
1. Chapter 1 - The First Day

**A/N Hey, everyone. After seeing there wasn't much fanfics on Backstage, I thought I might do one. This is my first Backstage fanfic, so, if I make any grammar mistakes, let me know, and I'll make some changes. This story will feature on my OCs character Will Hawthorne and his little sister Sarah. And the character pairing will be Will and Kit. So, sit back, and enjoy my very first Backstage fanfic. This story will entirely focus on** **Will's perspective.**

 **I only own my OCs, no one else.**

Chapter 1: First Day

My alarm clock goes off, I wake up, brush my teeth, took a shower, ate breakfast, got dressed, put my headphones around my neck, and head out because it's my first day as a freshman at an art school. After I step out of my parents' car, I took a deep breath and started walking to the art school.

"So, this is Keaton School of the Arts," I thought to myself. I looked at my direction where the other students are, embracing their friends as they haven't seen each other since summer break. I walked to the entrance of the art school. I saw the students looking at their names on a paper on the program they originally applied or returning for another year in a row. I looked for my name and saw it on the music program that I applied. Then, a girl walked up to me holding a camera in her hands.

"Hi, there! Welcome to Keaton School of the Arts!" she greeted in her happy voice as she offered a smile. I smiled back.

"I'm Julie Maslany, the president of the student class here in Keaton. What's your name?" she asked as she extended her hand out.

"I'm Will. I'm new here to the school," I said as I shook her hand.

"Welcome to Keaton, Will. Enjoy it while you can," said Julie.

"Thanks," I said. Then, two beautiful girls comes up beside me looking for their names. I immediately assumed that they applied for the dance program. When I look at them, they're also freshman here in Keaton, just like me. Later, I watch a male teen walk past holding drumsticks, and I correctly guessed that he's also in the music program. Not much later, one of the two girls walks up to me.

"Hi, are you new here?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm new here. I'm just looking for the music room, and I don't know where that is," I answered.

"The guy who just walked by, you can follow him," she said.

"Right, thanks for that. I almost didn't know about it," I said.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Vanessa, and this is my best friend Carly," she said. "Hi," said another girl.

"Hey there," I said. After having a brief conversation, I left and followed the guy to the music room. After a couple of minutes of looking, I saw the music room and walked in, where there are other students who are part of the music program. I sat down on one of the vacant chairs and placed my backpack on the floor. Then, a female teen with short blonde hair and blue eyes enters the classroom carrying a guitar on her back and sat in another vacant chair and right on time, the music teacher arrives and sets his bag down on the teacher's desk.

"Welcome to the music program, everyone. I'm Mr. Park. As all of you know, your time at Keaton will be the best four years of your life. So, I expect all of you to make it count. You understand?" asked the music teacher.

"Yes, sir," we all said at the same time.

"All right. I will call out your names, when you hear your name, you know what to do," he said. And before he can start, two teens enters the classroom. Mr. Park says the students' names regardless.

"Alya," he said.

"Here," said the blonde hair girl.

"Will," said Mr. Park.

"Here," I said. After calling everyone's names, another female teen, Bianca, who has blue eyes like Alya, starts singing in front of the class. Then, one of the male teens, Jax Gardner, who has headphones around his neck like me, turns to the guy, Miles Lennox, who is sitting beside him and starts asking questions. Miles says he really doesn't watch and own a TV due to unknown complications. After Bianca finishes her singing, Mr. Park asks Alya to sing next. Before she can start, I immediately see that she's struggling to sing and that's when I realize that she has stage fright. Then, another one of the students calls Alya an amateur, as Alya attempts to sing, Bianca starts making fun of her, which prompts Alya to stop, this results the entire students, except for me and Miles, start laughing. Alya remains standing in front of the class, frozen as the students continue laughing at her. I looked at Miles, who sat behind me, and we both shook our heads. This is unbelievable. I was trying to have the best first day and it was already being ruined. Next, Jax and I head to the production class to make demo mixes. I saw a female teen with a wavy brown hair, wearing a beanie and headphones around her neck like Jax and I. After sitting down, the production class' teacher assigns partners, Jax was assigned to be the girl's partner, and I learn that the girl's name is Kit Dunn. I then started to work with my partner as he showed me how to make mixes. And we had a few minutes to make a demo mix, so, my partner and I started coming up with the ideas on how to make a mix, while doing so, I heard Kit laugh as Jax tries to remain being confident on being a solo artist. I was amused by what Jax is trying to do, I looked at Kit, and she looks back at me, and mouthed at me, saying that Jax is struggling so much. I let out a silent laugh, and I mouthed back, saying I know. I turned back around and continued working on making the demo mix with my partner. When the teacher announces that the demo mix is due in two minutes, my partner and I make final changes to our mix and we finished it. The teacher comes by and listens to the mix. After he finishes listening to our mix, he heads over to where Jax and Kit are sitting to listen to their demo. I looked at my partner and we were both satisfied with on how our mix was. After the bell rings, I grabbed my backpack and headed out of the classroom and I thanked my partner for showing me how to make the mixes. Kit then walks out of the classroom as Jax asks her on she was able to make her mixes, but she ignores his question. As I walking down the hallway, Kit walks beside me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said.

"How did your demo mix do?" asked Kit.

"I think it did well. My partner showed me how to make mixes and the teacher definitely liked our mix and we were both satisfied," I answered. "What about you?"

"Jax had so much struggle making the mix," she said as she lets out a laugh.

"Yeah, I saw that, I think that shows that he's just a little too overconfident," I said as I also let out a laugh.

"I have mixes of my own, would you like to listen to them if you have the time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I would definitely like to listen to your mixes," I said.

"Awesome, I'll bring my mixes so that you would listen to them," said Kit. As we walked, Jax stands up and walks over to Kit.

"Hey, I listened to your mixes and you're pretty good," he said.

"Yeah. I am," she said.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I was too overconfident about being a solo artist, but, thanks for showing me on how to make good mixes," said Jax.

I looked at Kit and I gave the, "Are you going to accept his apology?" look.

"All right, I accept your apology," said Kit. Jax then lets out a relief. Kit and I continued walking down the school's hallway. When the final bell rings, I realized it was the end of the first day of school. Kit then hands me her USB drive and she explained it has her mixes on it.

"Hey, do you want to exchange phone numbers? We can talk to each other often," said Kit.

"Yeah, definitely. I can update on you on what's going on at Keaton," I said.

Kit and I exchanged our phone numbers. I thanked her for giving me her USB drive as I left the school. I walked towards a bus stop and took the bus home. After I got off the bus, I walked to my home and unlocked the front door.

"I'm home!" I called.

"Hey, honey, how was your first day at school?" asked my mom.

"It was good. I made some new friends," I answered.

"That's good to hear, honey," she said.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's still at work, he won't be back in a couple of hours. I gotta go pick up your sister from school," answered my mom.

"All right. Anyway, I gotta go take a shower," I said.

"Is there anything you need me to do before you head out to get Sarah?"

"No, there isn't," she said. I watched as my mom gets everything. She then opens the front door of the house and heads out.

"See you later, mom!" I called.

"See you later, honey!" she called back and closed the front door.

I forgot to mention. Sarah is my little sister who still attends public school. I went upstairs to my bedroom as I put down my backpack and I took the USB drive out of my pocket and set it down on my computer desk. I changed my clothes and went to take a shower. After I finished taking a shower, I walked back to my bedroom as I sat down on my chair, and turned on my laptop. I then logged in with my password and I plugged in the USB drive. I then plugged in my headphones and listened to Kit's mixes and I felt the beats coming from it.

"Wow, Kit's really good at making her own mixes," I thought to myself. I guess today was a good day after all since it was my first day at the Keaton School of the Arts and I made some friends except Bianca, who was being very mean to Alya. After I finished listening to her mixes, I took off my headphones and removed the USB drive from my laptop. Then, I heard the front door open and I assumed that was my mom and my little sister Sarah. I walked out of my bedroom and I see both of them downstairs as they take their shoes off.

"Sarah!" I called to my little sister.

"Will!" she called back to me as she hugged me.

"How was school today?" I asked.

"It was okay. Just reunited with some of my friends," said Sarah.

"That's good," I said.

"How was your first day at your art school?" she asked.

"It was good. I made some new friends," I said.

"All right, Sarah, go take a shower, honey. Your dad will be back in the next hour," said my mom. I watched as my little sister ran upstairs to take a shower. An hour later, my dad comes home from work.

"I'm home!" my dad called out as soon as he stepped in the house.

"Hey, dad," I greeted.

"Hey, bud," he said as he and I embraced.

"How was work today?" I asked.

"You know, same stuff as usual, but different day," he answered. "Mom's making dinner soon," I said.

"Where's your sister?" my dad asked.

"She's upstairs," I said. Then later, my mom called us to come to the living room to eat dinner. While we were eating, my dad started the conversation.

"Will, Sarah, how was your first day at school today?" he asked. I looked at my sister and we weren't sure on who wants to go first. And I'm the first one to speak up.

"It was really good, I made some friends who were in the music program today," I answered.

"What about you, Sarah? How did your first day go?" said my dad.

"It was okay. I reunited with my friends and made new friends," said Sarah.

"Will, did you do anything in the music program today?" my dad asked.

"I didn't do much. One of my classmates Alya went to the front to sing, but, she had a stage fright and couldn't sing," I answered.

"What's stage fright?" asked Sarah.

"It means that someone who has a fear of singing in front of a crowd for the first time," my mom answered.

"Anyway, another one of my classmates Bianca made fun of Alya and the whole class of students laughed at Alya," I said.

"Did you laugh at Alya?" my mom asked.

"No, I didn't. One of my classmates, Miles, didn't laugh either. He and I both knew that this was serious and there absolutely nothing to laugh about at all," I said.

"What else did you do today?" asked Sarah.

"My friend and classmate Jax and I went to the production class to make a demo mix for our teacher to listen," I said.

"Wow. How did it go?" my dad said.

"It went really well. My teacher assigned partners and my partner showed me how to make mixes. Our mix did good at the end of that. Jax and Kit, my other classmate, were partners, but, Jax decided to make mixes on his own without Kit's help, and he had trouble understanding on how the software works. And Kit actually laughed at his struggles," I said to them. My parents nearly choked on their food and laughed.

"Wow, that must've been so funny to watch," said Sarah as she laughed.

"Yeah, it was. After the production class ended, Kit asked me to listen to her mixes whenever I have the time," I said.

"And did you listen to her mixes?" my dad asked.

"I did, yeah. Her mixes were really good. I don't think I'll ever be at her level," I answered.

"You definitely need to bring her home so you could introduce her to us, bud," my dad said.

"Hey, may I apply for Keaton School of the Arts?" asked Sarah.

"You need some skills if you want to apply for the program at Keaton, Sarah," I said. My little sister pouts and I laughed at that.

"Hey, don't pout in front of your brother," my mom said.

After the family dinner concludes, Sarah and I head upstairs to our bedroom as we both prepare to fall asleep. And I wonder how the second day at Keaton will go tomorrow. I set the alarm clock and I closed my eyes.

 **So, that will do for the first chapter of my first Backstage fanfic. You all know what to do. Drop those reviews, and make sure you follow the story and get updates on the chapters. And there will be character pairings in the story. Much love, and thanks for reading the first chapter, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Groups of Two

**A/N Hey, everyone. Here's the second chapter of my first Backstage fanfic story. First of all, I want to thank you all for those reviews as well as the follows and the favourite. Anyway, the entire story is focused on my OC character's perspective as he begins his second day at Keaton. So, sit back, and enjoy the second chapter of my story. Make sure you guys also check out my Spider-Man and Godzilla fanfic stories as well.**

 **I only own my OC characters Will and Sarah, no one else.**

Chapter 2: Groups of Two

My alarm clock goes off, I quickly turned off the alarm and I sat up and rubbed my eyes and I got off my bed and went to washroom to brush my teeth and took a shower. After I come out of the washroom, I see Sarah rubbing her eyes as she opened her bedroom door because we both woke up at the same time.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," I responded. I walked back to my bedroom as I get dressed for my second day at Keaton. After I come out, Sarah walks to her bedroom after taking a shower. I waited for her to get dressed, and she comes out fully dressed for her second day at her school.

"Let's hurry, if we want mom and dad to drive us to school," I told my sister.

"I know," she said. We quickly went downstairs to eat our breakfast. After we finished eating, we grabbed our backpacks and head out the front door. I quickly locked the front door with the house keys and Sarah and I quickly hopped in our parents' car.

"All right, is everybody in the car?" our dad asked.

"Yep. We're all in the car and we're good to go," I answered. Then, our dad stepped on the gas and we were on our way. After arriving at Keaton, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Later, dad!" I called.

"Have a good day, honey!" my mom called. I walked to the school's entrance and head to the music classroom and I saw Mr. Park sitting at the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Hawthorne, you're on time today," he said. I sat down on an empty chair and put my backpack down on the floor. Next, I saw Alya walk into the classroom, also on time.

"Morning," said Alya.

"Morning to you too," I said.

"You're on time today," she said.

"Yeah, well, I got to be very punctual," I said. After the bell rings, Jax walks into the classroom late and he does a fist bump with another student and Mr. Park isn't definitely happy.

"You're definitely late again, Mr. Gardner. Congratulations. Two more days of being late, and you'll spend every day after school emptying out the spit valves," said Mr. Park.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Park," said Jax sheepishly. Finally, Miles enters the classroom at last and Mr. Park doesn't say anything to him and Jax is upset. Miles then sits down on an empty chair beside me.

"All right, everyone. Today's lesson is you'll be working in groups. And I will split you guys up into two groups," said Mr. Park. He then starts explaining about the two groups that he'll be splitting the students. I then hear Alya and Bianca are gonna be in the group, led by Scarlett, who is going to offer advice. After Alya and Bianca leaves with the other students who are part of Scarlett's group, Miles, Jax, a few other students, and I are gonna be in another music group. I watched Miles pick up an instrument and he starts singing. I was immediately amazed by how good his singing was.

"That's good, Miles, keep on doing what you're doing," said Mr. Park. Then, Jax pulls out his phone and Mr. Park isn't happy.

"Jax, you know the rules here. No phones allowed," he said.

"But, I'm using my phone for a project," said Jax. Mr. Park then gives Jax a stern look and Jax gives in and puts his phone away. Later, Miles' phone rings which prompts him to stop playing and Mr. Park allows him to take a phone call, and Jax, for a second time, is not happy that Miles is allowed to go on his phone. I watched as Miles walks out of the classroom to take a phone call. Then, one of the members of my group came up to me.

"Hey, what do you think of Miles' singing and his talent of playing instruments?" she asked.

"I'm actually pretty amazed by how good he is," I answered.

"That's what I would like to hear from you, Mr. Hawthorne," said Mr. Park. Later, Miles walks back to the classroom.

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked as he picks up the instrument.

"Yeah, things are a little complicated right now," he answered. I nodded, and decided not to ask him further questions. He then resumes playing the instrument and singing as I bopped my head. After the bell rings, and Mr. Park dismisses the group of students. I walked out of the classroom and walked towards my next class. As I turned around, Miles was searching through his pockets as if he forgot something.

"Hey, did you forget something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to get my phone," Miles answered.

"Go get it back, or someone might take it," I said to him. He walks back to the music classroom to get his phone back. As I was walking, Jax speed walks to me.

"Hey, is Miles hiding something that we don't know?" he asked.

"No, not that I know of," I answered.

"Well, I looked through his phone," said Jax. I stopped walking and I looked at him with my serious face.

"Are you serious? You should know better not to snoop around someone else's phone," I reminded him.

"Well, I need to know what he's hiding," he said.

"Miles isn't going to like what you've been looking in his phone and you do know he's not going to appreciate when someone looks into his phone," I said. I walked to production class and I see that Kit wasn't in school today. I sat down on an empty chair as the production class starts. The teacher then announces that instead of assigning partners like yesterday, the students would have to make their own demo mixes and we have a few minutes to get it done so he would listen to it. I then turned on the computer as I clicked the software and I try to remember what my partner showed me on how the software works in production class. I put in the files of the artists I listen to in my free time into the software. After a few minutes, I made sure that I saved my changes. Later, the teacher walks over to my desk.

"All right, Mr. Hawthorne. Let's see what you got," he said. I gave him my headphones and I played the mix. After, he nods his head in approval.

"Well done, Mr. Hawthorne, you did this on your own without problems," he said.

"Thank you, sir," I said. Later, the bell rings, meaning that it is time for lunch break. I walked to the cafeteria and I sat down on a table and I started eating my lunch. Then, someone sits down in front of me, I looked up to see who it was, and it was Alya.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. How's the music group thing going so far?" I asked, hopeful to hear some good things.

"It's going good so far. Scarlett is very nice, and Bianca is still mean to me," answered Alya.

"Don't let Bianca be mean to you, and don't listen to whatever she says to you. And did Scarlett offer you any advice that you took?" I said.

"Well, she told me not to feel down and no one is perfect," she said.

"She isn't wrong, you know. Now you listen. Whatever advice Scarlett gives you, you take it and don't ever let Bianca talk you down," I told her.

"You really think that I can take a really good advice from Scarlett?" asked Alya.

"Yeah. Whatever she says, you can either take it or leave it, it's up to you. And Mr. Park is gonna be expecting to hear some good stuff from you and your group," I said.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" she asked in confusion.

"Because there was someone that I knew for a long time told me the same thing when someone else talked me down," I said. Alya then takes whatever I said, and she stood up from the table, ready to leave.

"Thanks, you really have a such good advice," she said.

"You're welcome. Remember what I said. Don't let Bianca talk you down," I said. Alya smiles and leaves the cafeteria. I quickly finish eating my lunch and I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. After a couple of hours of school, the final bell rings as the students gets ready to leave, with the second day of school concluded. I walked to the car where my parents were waiting for me. I opened the door and hopped in the backseat.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad," I said.

"How was school today?" asked my mom.

"It was all right," I answered.

"We're heading to pick up Sarah from school," my dad said. I quickly strapped my seatbelt on as we left Keaton. After arriving at Sarah's school, my dad presses the car horn to get her attention.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad," she said as she got in the car.

"Hey, there, big bro," she greeted me.

"Hey, how was your day at school?" I asked.

"It was okay. I just feel like it's a different day," said Sarah. After arriving back home, my little sister and I quickly head upstairs to take a shower. Afterwards, my mom called Sarah and I to come down and eat dinner at the table. And we started discussing on how our day was. After eating dinner, Sarah and I head to our bedroom and I set the alarm clock on my phone to wake up in the morning. I pulled my covers over me as I closed my eyes to try to fall asleep.

 **Well, that concludes the second chapter of my first Backstage story fanfic. I will continue on with the story. If any of you have the time, check out the My Dad the Rockstar fanfic story that I'm currently working on. Be sure to drop those reviews as I continue along with the story. Much love to all of you.**


End file.
